robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The Morgue
I know in Series 7 it was announced "Mega Morg", but on the side of the robot it says Mega Morg II as in 2, do we count that as a *Other Name*? Llamaman201 (talk) 13:31, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :I personally wouldn't bother. Panic Attack had a similar thing in several series, but we still just call it Panic Attack. Christophee (talk) 00:09, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Rename This page was only named Mega Morg because CBFan said so, but I think we should change it to the generic name Morgue or The Morgue, since its just another version of Prizephita/Prizephita Mach 2. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:27, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :I can see where your coming from and I agree. The name I reckon should be Morgue as all the robots had Morgue/Morg in their names. I don't think it would look right if the page was called Morg though. Llamaman201 (talk) 11:05, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I think I'd rather have The Morgue than just Morgue, but whichever one is decided will be fine by me. Christophee (talk) 14:14, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Excellent, I'll work on that now. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 20:24, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Today If it's possible, could someone supply this page a photo of Mega Morgue as it is today? 14:35, July 2, 2011 (UTC) The Morgue and Mega Morg seperation Did I do a good job of creating the page for Mega Morg and transferring the needed info to the Mega Morg page? :If I'm honest, it was clear that just the robot history bits had been transferred, because the infobox was unchanged apart from the main picture, and the same picture featured twice in the page, and the trivia was untouched, but the most important bits were changed, and a few users have made the remaining necessary changes and they are now fairly up to scratch. It's good that you started it, it was a job that needed doing though. Datovidny (talk) ::It wasn't a particularly thorough job, but other users have done a good job in cleaning it up and making the information more relevant to each specific robot. Also, the spelling is "separation". Spelling isn't a big deal on a talk page, but it would be useful to remember for editing articles. Christophee (talk) 12:49, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Separation Excuse me, but when did this split happen? I certainly don't remember OKing this and neither does RA2. This is an illogical split because Extreme 1 Mega Morgue was far more closely related to Series 4 Morgue than Series 5 Mini Morg, since they were entered at the same time its impossible to call them the same robot. But you can't put Ex1 Mega Morg in one article and S7 Mega Morg in another. And if Series 7 Mega Morg isn't moved, you can't move Mini Morg either because its the same robot. I would like to know who authorised this separation which has clearly not been well thought out. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:22, January 12, 2013 (UTC) :The decision was made at the second meeting on chat, and as such was agreed upon and authorised by myself and Christophee. Matt Talk to me 23:38, January 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Please do not hold any meetings like this on chat. Its important that all users be permitted a say, not just those who use the chat feature. Please list your reasons for this decision which, as I stated above, does not make sense. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:57, January 12, 2013 (UTC) :::All users were given prior warning of the meeting taking place and the minutes were posted very quickly after the meeting's conclusion to allow for those who didn't attend to weigh in. To my mind, the decision was made primarily to follow the convention we have of giving separate pages to robots from the same team entering with non-sequentially named machines. Undoubtedly, the robot underwent a number of changes between Series 4 and Extreme 1/Series 5, so I don't think we can consider Series 4 Morgue the same robot as Extreme 1. Matt Talk to me 10:44, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well I must have missed the memo because I certainly wasn't given any notice. Please stop running the Wiki like an incorporated body, with minutes and whatnot, it adds formality that is ill-suited and overly complex for the website. The entire point of a talk page is to discuss changes to the page that are permanently on record in a logical place. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:27, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::Minutes, notes, call them what you want, I think it is only right that people who weren't able to attend know what was said and have the ability to say their piece. Matt Talk to me 14:08, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I agree that its right, and therefore that is why we use talk pages. Minutes are for incorporated bodies, not websites. And my question is still unanswered - why was I not informed? I may have been inactive for the past year but I still visited RecentChanges every single day. I watch out for discussions on talk pages of articles for this very sort of change, but instead I was given no notice and no say in the article (which I wrote by the way). I would hope that in spite of all of my work I have earned the right to have a say on changes. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:27, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::If you checked Recent Changes every day, you should have noticed the multiple reminders of the upcoming meeting, and the page being moved in the first place. Likewise, if you're not editing, we're getting the impression that you're inactive, especially seeing as I believe you had announced inactivity beforehand. Because of all this, we saw no reason to contact you, especially when the decision on Chat was unanimous. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:39, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::As for the decision itself, the Morgue is far closer to the Thing or Ming series of robots as an example. We decided not to separate Ming Dienasty or Robochicken Evo, so why should Mega and Mini Morgue receive special treatment? I dont believe that "Mega" or "Mini" should be any more different than "Evo" or "Dienasty." ::::I question your decision and am voting to remerge into "the Morgue series of robots" rather than an illogical and complex split up that serves little purpose. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:12, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::Should we have a vote on this? It seems like the best way to solve it. Both arguments would have to be forward first though, so that people can make an informed decision. Christophee (talk) 13:16, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I'm with TG on this, It's not that crazy to say that The Morgue was part of the Morg series of robots. This is the exact same case as Thing which is merged. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 18:28, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::If these two pages are to be re-merged, they should at least go under the Mega Morg name, seeing as that's the series of robots' most recognisable, up-to-date, and most-used name. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:07, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Agreed. Matt Talk to me 22:21, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Disagreed. It should return to being "The Morgue" or perhaps just "Morgue" or "Morg." Mega Morg was just like "Bulldog Breed 3" or "Ming 3" - the standard name of the robot with a prefix. Also, Mega Morg was hardly the most recognisable and most used name - it was called Mega Morg on two occasions and Mini Morg on two occasions. How do you justify that? The only solution in my eyes is to create a page for the general robot series just like we do with Ming - so that "Ming the Merciless", "Ming 2", "Ming 3" and "Ming Dienasty" are all united under the general term that they have in common. Therefore, my proposal is that the pages should return to being a single article called "Morgue", but I'm open to suggestions if others would prefer "Morg" or "The Morgue". Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:27, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::I really don't like having the spelling "Morgue" in the title, they used that spelling for one series, then changed to Morg for the rest of their history. This inconsistency between the robots names was the main reason for the split in the first place. If it can't be Mega Morg, which I still think is the best option, then it has to be Morg, which is still awkward, hence why the split occurred. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:36, January 13, 2013 (UTC)